


Breathe With Me

by abadeerly



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: Prompt: “Breathe with me, yeah? Come on. Breathe. You got it - there you go.” Bubbline; PB having a panic attack and Marceline trying to calm her down.





	Breathe With Me

“Breathe with me, yeah? Come on. Breathe. You got it - there you go.”  
  
Marceline’s words were gentle. A soft escape from the static behind Bonnibel’s eyes. There was a hand on her shoulder too, not moving anywhere or doing much, but there to say ‘I’m here’ all the same. Bonnibel was grateful for it. “I’m okay,” She muttered softly, cursing inwardly at the hot wet on her cheeks. She hadn’t meant to get so worked up, so worried, so panicked over her work. She just… She just let her thoughts get the best of her. Let them tangle up in her head and weigh her down all week. Today had been the tipping point, it seems.  
  
“You sure?” Marceline asked, voice barely more than a hum. “I could take you back to your apartment? Put something on telly and you can cry into my shirt, how’s that sound?”  
Honestly, that sounded like the best thing in the world to Bonnibel, who just nodded and allowed for Marceline to stand her up out of her seat and lead her outside and away from the lab. Being sat down in Marceline’s truck was the last thing Bonnibel’s brain really remembered; the next thing she knew Marceline had made her a cup of tea and had pulled her onto the couch, seating her down practically on her lap. Marceline had chosen the princess bride to chatter away in the background while Bonnibel cried herself dry on her shoulder, a movie they both had watched countless times in the past. Bonnibel was pretty sure Marceline had memorised all of Westley and Buttercup’s lines, because she’d quote both characters frequently whenever they were around friends who hadn’t seen it as much as they had.  
  
The smell of lavender shampoo was almost enough to lull Bonnibel to sleep. It settled her worries worryingly quick, and Bonnibel’s eyelids began to weigh down til opening them seemed more like a chore. In a moment of idiocy Bonnibel leaned an inch closer, pressed a kiss to Marceline’s clavicle, remained there for what seemed like an eternity. A whispered ‘thank you’ was mumbled against skin before she tucked her head back down into the damp shoulder of Marceline’s shirt. The now empty mug on her lap was removed, and Bonnibel found herself being wrapped up by her friends arms and pulled in impossibly closer.  
  
She fell asleep as the credits rolled, safe and content in her friends arms. Worries would eventually come again later and another panic attack would rear its ugly head, but for now there was lavender and soft hums of a song that Bonnibel vaguely knew. For now there was Marceline. And honestly, that’s all Bonnibel needed.


End file.
